


The Things You Have

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Six Wings for Three [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Sappy Castiel (Supernatural), Sappy Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wings, cas with wings, literally just fluff, six of them, unapologetic fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: With Cas back – and to stay this time – Dean enjoys the domesticity that comes with an attentive boyfriend laving him with attention... oh, and there's a kid, which only increases the amount of love being spread around.A short time stamp to The Things You Learn... but could be read as a stand alone?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Series: Six Wings for Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662823
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	The Things You Have

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can thank googolplexbrown for this one. S/he planted the idea, and somehow they managed to be perfectly convincing in making me get this shit _out_. So here it is, hope y'all enjoy this pointlessly fluffy and short timestamp

_ “Roman enterprises has shut down after investigation reports–” _

_ “–CEO Dick Roman has stepped down–” _

_ “–My client has nothing to say at this moment–” _

Dean sighed, turning off the TV. A hard thump to the side of his belly made him smile, looking down as he cradled the large swell, fingers gently rubbing and trying to meet the little tyke’s foot on the next kick. “Yeah, your daddy’s kinda all over the news, isn’t he?”

“I am not on the news.” A gravelly voice spoke up from behind Dean, sounding petulant. Dean fondly rolled his eyes.

“On the contrary. Big bad supervillain pulls a twist and ends up being hailed as the city’s hero after uncovering the corrupt mayor’s plans to rob our economy?” Dean mockingly quoted over his shoulder. “Daddy’s on the TV, kid.” He said back to his belly, keeping his voice purposefully raised.

Feathers came into Dean’s vision before Cas did, his boyfriend freely letting his wings stroke over Dean as he settled on the couch beside him. “There hasn’t been a single mention of me on the TV,” he stubbornly insisted.

“That’s ‘cause I turned it off. I’m sure if I kept it on, we can hear all about how the big bad villain saved the day–” his hand was already teasingly raising the remote when Cas drew forward and deftly plucked it out of his hands, placing it on the coffee table – the cheat. He knew Dean wasn’t going to be able to get it easily, not with his nine-month belly in the way.

But sitting back, he did provide Dean with another, more sufficient distraction as he swiftly captured Dean’s lips with his own, a gentle hand on the back of Dean’s neck pulling him closer. Dean hummed, resting his hands on Cas’s shirt and leaned into his boyfriend’s ready torso, unyielding under his weight. Cas placed his free hand on Dean’s belly, large palm drawing soothing circles on Dean’s taut skin. 

When they pulled back, Dean was breathing a little heavily – not that it took him much to be winded these days – but he kept close to Cas, resting his forehead against the side of his boyfriend’s head. A stray wing stroked his cheek.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered into the small distance between their mouths. He still had his eyes closed, but he could sense Cas furrowing his eyebrows in confusion anyway.

“For what?”

“For coming back,” Dean gave a small smile. “For staying.”

Cas inhaled deeply, looping his arms around Dean instead and pulling him close – as close as he could with their kid in the way. “I’m sorry for having ever made you doubt in the first place,” he murmured regretfully. “But so long as you’ll have me, I will never leave your side again.”

Dean grinned, content blooming within his chest and warmth spreading out to his very toes at Cas’s words. “You better.” He shifted, Cas pulling back to let Dean climb onto his lap. “But right now… how about you get inside me?” He opened his eyes to see Cas’s eyes darken with desire, and then his boyfriend was hoisting him up, wings flapping unnecessarily harder as Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, and then he was whisking him away to the bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean was still trying to catch his breath, gloriously sweaty and sore in the best places. Cas was drawing invisible patterns in his skin, and with three of his wings draped over Dean like a downy blanket, he should have felt overheated, but frankly, he didn’t care. If he could bring himself to be bothered by anything, it would’ve had to be the trail of come leaking out of his hole that Cas smugly refused to clean up, the possessive bastard.

“Sam should be arriving soon for dinner,” Cas said, voice low as to not disturb the calm air between them. Dean hummed, too busy trying to melt his muscles enough to become one with the mattress to answer verbally. “He’s bringing Eileen,” he reminded. Dean hummed again, letting his head fall to the side to playfully bop at Cas’s forehead. Cas growled in return, completely lacking any heat, and painlessly nipped at Dean’s jaw. “We should really get dinner ready.”

“ _ You’re  _ getting dinner ready,” Dean pointed out. He raised his eyebrows at his brother. “I’ll supervise.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at that and, shit, that shouldn’t have looked as hot as it did. Dean shifted his legs a bit uncomfortably, his groin heating up. A man his age had no business getting geared up for yet another round already, but if worse came to worst, Dean was blaming it all on pregnancy hormones. “I am, am I?”

“You knocked me up.” Dean retorted cheekily. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of me and making sure I stay off my feet and all that? Where’s the pampering, man?”

Cas hummed, burrowing his head into the crook between Dean’s neck and shoulder, slipping a knee between Dean’s legs as he almost rolled on top of Dean without squishing his belly. “You make a fair point.”

“Damn right I do.” He raised a hand to play with the hair on the back of Cas’s neck, feathers tickling his forearm in return. As Cas’s knee settled right under Dean’s balls, he stubbornly refrained from grinding down. More feathers from Cas’s middle and lower wings tickled Dean’s belly, simultaneously tickling the back of Dean’s mind. He frowned, trying to chase the evasive thought that had been bugging him for days…

Dean pushed Cas off of him as he sat upright, staring wide-eyed at his alarmed boyfriend. “Is our kid going to have wings when he comes out of me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> any and all typos are mine, not edited, and whipped out in the span of an hour or so, so... yeah. leave a comment please?


End file.
